The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Policies and standards may be important to various types of cloud-based implementations such as healthcare standards, financial regulations, etc. Challenges may exist, however, in that cloud environments may not have a sufficiently practical approach for implementing and/or maintaining these policies. Without such an approach, policies may be inconsistently and/or incorrectly applied across the computing environment.